Marika McBride Presents: The Loud Zoo
by The Darke Lorde
Summary: 20 years later, the oldest daughter of Clyde and Haiku makes a documentary about the Loud House and its family, ZOO STYLE! Spin-off of Exotos135's fic. Rated K for Yelling


**HEYL-LO, IT'S ME AGAIN! In THIS fic I'm gonna show y'all a spin-off of a fic by Exotos135, except for a differences: 1.) it's 20 years later, and 2.) it's mainly about the Loud kids' own offspring (a.k.a. their kids) and Clyde McBride and Haiku's kid Marika. There ARE a few additions, though. Here, along with the Louds, are their spouses' names, both real AND species:**

 **Lily: Flory Babylonian**

 **Chris Delphis (Lily's spouse): Flory Spartacus**

 **Lisa: Genius Maximus**

 **Dexter McPherson (Lisa's spouse): Genius Masculinus**

 **Lola: Diva Pretentius**

 **Kubo Nguyen (Lola's spouse): Guitarus Japonicus**

 **Lana: Mudi Plumbericus**

 **Nathan Lee (Lana's spouse): Mudi Leegeneralis**

 **Lynn: Lynx Sportacusi**

 **Lukas Jackson (Lynn's spouse): Jacksoni Anaklusmos**

 **Lucy: Obsuri Gothica**

 **Rocky Spokes (Lucy's spouse): Rockinusi Spokesakop**

 **Luna: Rocky Rockerus**

 **James Potter (Luna's spouse): Potterocus Magici**

 **Luan: Comedi Amateurus**

 **Richard Marin (Luan's spouse): Marinus Soldierus**

 **Leni: Ditzy Fabulosa**

 **Markus Aurelius (Leni's spouse): Romanus Soldierus**

 **Lori: Lorilei Ditchbobbyandmarrymeinsteadocus**

 **Bobby Santiago (Lori's spouse): Daili Jobworkurus**

 **Lincoln: Blueorange Genericus**

 **Ronnie Anne Santiago (Lincoln's spouse): Bullies Lovely**

 **Now, everyone, MARCH ONTO THE STORY!**

Marika McBride was fixing a fedora and putting her glasses back on her face, then said, "Hey guys, this is your tour guide, Marika McBride, and what is behind me is the entrance to the infamous Loud Zoo! But, unlike the time when your parents were here, there are FAR more new specimens then almost 20 YEARS ago. But, you can't find out about 'em unless we go in, can we? So, let's get on in!" then walked in.

 _Cam cut to inside the Loud House…_

Marika walked through the door, only to trip on a small rock and to be yelled at by three girls who looked almost exactly alike, except for small differences, and then Marika said, "AH! It looks like we have run into our first 3 specimens, all of the genus Poti! They are, from left to right, Poti Valus, Poti Lotisa, and Poti Laverus! (A/N: Poti is pronounced like "pot" in "potion" with a long e)As you can see, they are very similar, sometimes exactly indentical to the untrained eye! That's because their common ancestor lived as early as the year 1,000! If you look closely, you can see that their right eye is different from their left, and their right eyes are all different, and in that way, you can identify them, because Valus' eye is brown, while Lotisa's is hazel, and Laverus' is gray. And, finally, they are all VERY good at potions."

Lily, Lotus, and Lavender all yelled, simultaneously, "WHAT AR YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Marika said, "I'm making a documentary about your family, zoo style! Oh, and in case you were wondering, I was making stuff up." then walked away to find Luci Junior (a.k.a. L.J. 6), then said, "And THIS is the youngest, newest, most advanced, AND smallest of the specimens, Elsasjacktup Pygmus! Pygmus is the smallest of the genus Elsasjacktup by a good amount, and split off of the family tree in only 1861!" then saw Lori Junior (a.k.a. L.J. 1), then said, "And THIS is the larger side of the Elsasjacktup genus, and the second largest of them all, Elsasjacktup Colossus! Colossus is also the second oldest and second most primitive, splitting of the family tree to make the genus Elsasjacktup in 2800 B.C.E.! And, if you look at Pygmus, then look at Colossus, you'll be shocked at how different size-wise they are!"

Lori said, "What're you doing here with that camera, Marika?" then heard the triplets explain to her, then said, "Oh. WELL THEN, move along" and Marika walked over to the kitchen to find Luna Junior, Lincoln Junior, Lily Junior, and Lynn III (a.k.a. L.J. 2-5) eating peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches, and said, "THESE are the middle of the Elsasjacktup genus, Magici, Genericus, Valus, & Tertiasuigeneris! These four are very fast and smart, though Genericus is the smartest and Tertiasuigeneris is the fastest. Valus is the smallest and most advanced, splitting off in only 1776, and Magici is the second in oldest and most primitive of the genus, splitting off in 1300 B.C.E., and Genericus and Tertiasuigeneris were the same from 4 B.C.E. until 1492." Then walked off to let L.J. 1 explain to the other L.J.'s

 _Cam cut to upstairs…._

Marika spotted Lena, Lala, Lona, & Lani, and said, "THESE are, right to left, Shawdetti Anaklusmos, Zoophilos Mudi, Botanphilos Mudi, & Potterocus Exolant! Anak is one of the oldest specimens, splitting off in 2700 B.C.E., Zoophilos & Botanphilos were together from 79 C.E. to 1054 C.E., and Exolant split in 476 C.E.!" then walked into Lincoln's old room to find Lynx, Lyra, and Linka, then said, "THESE are the last of the our specimens, Lynx Puellaridens, Lyra Constellations, and Absentas Links! Lynx is the OLDEST species; branching of in 3000 B.C.E.; Lyra went away in 1492; and Absentas' last common ancestor with the rest lived in 264 B.C.E.! NOW, it is time… TO SEE THE OLDER ONES!"

 _Cam cut to backyard…_

Marika said, "THESE are the oldest species. I'll be starting with the ones closest." Then walked to Lily, Chris, Lynn, and Lukas, then said, "THESE are, from left to right, Flory Babylonian, Flory Spartacus, Lynx Sportacus, and Jacksoni Anaklusmos! The Florys split last, at the dawn of civilization, in 3200 B.C.E., and Anak and Sport split in 12 million years ago!" then walked over to Lori, Bobby, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne, then said, "THESE are Lorilei Ditchbobbyandmarrymeinsteadocus, Daili Jobworkerus, Blueorange Genericus, and Bullies Lovely!" reading off the list her father Clyde gave her, then continued, "Loirlei and Daili are VERY ancient, splitting off in 200 million years ago, and Blue and Lovely split 5 million years ago!" then went to Luna, James, Lola, and Kubo, then said, "THESE are Rocky Rockerus, Potterocus Magici, Diva Pretentius, and Guitarus Japonicus! Rocky and Potter split off 15 million years ago, and Diva and Jap split 13,000 years ago!" then ambled to Lana, Nathan, Luan and Richard, then said, "THESE are Mudi Plumbericus, Mudi Leegeneralis, Comedi Amateurus, and Marinus Soldierus! Both Mudis split at the same time as Diva and Jap. IN FACT, they were all the same species until 3200 B.C.E., and Com and Mar split in 13 million years ago!" then strolled to Leni, Markus, Lucy, Rocky, Lisa, and Dexter, then said, "THESE are the last species in our tour, Ditzy Fabulosa, Romanus Soldierus, Obscuri Gothica, Rockinusi Spokakop, and Genius Maximus and Masculinus! Ditz and Roma split 150 million years ago, Obscuri and Rockinusi split 2 million years ago, and both Genius species split 5,000 years ago!"

All of the parents said, simultaneously, "What're you talking about?"

All of the L.J.'s came in and said, "She's apparently making a documentary about our family, zoo style." Then all the parents said, "Oh, OK then, Marika. Move along then." Then Clyde and Haiku came in and then Haiku said, "Did you get all of the film your dad wanted, Mar?" then Marika said, "Yeah. Should we be going now?" then Haiku said, "Yeah. Come along, Mar. It's time to go home."

 **And that'll be the end of this fanfiction. Be sure to comment, follow or fav. Thanks! The Darke Lorde**


End file.
